


Le Odenn Myl

by WhyWhyNot, Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comptine, Gen, Vague Creepiness, slight body horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott
Summary: Le Odenn myl n'a que cinq doigts,Il est manchot, il est manchot,Le Odenn n'a que cinq doigtsEt ne sait pas compter au-d'là.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Odenn Myl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872585) by [WhyWhyNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot), [Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott)



Le Odenn myl n'a que cinq doigts,  
Il est manchot, il est manchot,  
Le Odenn n'a que cinq doigts  
Et ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Des couteaux, des couteaux,  
Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Un doigt pour le Odenn myl

Le Odenn myl n'a que six doigts,  
Dont un n'est pas plus qu'un couteau,  
Le Odenn n'a que six doigts  
Et ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Des couteaux, des couteaux,  
Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Deux doigts pour le Odenn myl

Le Odenn myl n'a que sept doigts,  
Dont deux ne sont que des couteaux,  
Le Odenn n'a que sept doigts  
Et ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Des couteaux, des couteaux,  
Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Trois doigts pour le Odenn myl

Le Odenn myl n'a que huit doigts,  
Dont trois ne sont que des couteaux,  
Le Odenn n'a que huit doigts  
Et ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Des couteaux, des couteaux,  
Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Quat' doigts pour le Odenn myl

Le Odenn myl n'a que neuf doigts,  
Dont quatre ne sont que des couteaux,  
Le Odenn n'a que neuf doigts  
Et ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Des couteaux, des couteaux,  
Creuse et pioche et fond et forge  
Une main pour le Odenn myl

Le Odenn myl a bien dix doigts,  
Mais cinq ne sont que des couteaux,  
Le Odenn a bien dix doigts  
Mais ne sait pas compter au-d'là.

Le Odenn myl a bien dix doigts,  
Et cinq sont de charmants couteaux,  
Le Odenn compte sur ses doigts,  
Il en a dix, c'est déjà ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
